Distraction
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Short & sweet ZoNaZoroxNami ficcie. Mosquitoe bites are the worst! She told him not to scratch, but who wouldn't? All he feels is that annoying itch! She has n choice but to distract his mind and body...ONESHOT


**_One Piece:_**

Distraction

"ARG! Damn these bugs to HELL!" he growled loudly as he swatted away at the mosquitoes in the deep forest the crew currently traveled through. They were looking for an herb Chopper needed or something. Zoro didn't really pay attention to anything other then the fact he had to disregard his afternoon nap to wander blindly around a mile long jungle to find one freaking herb, when he could ask Nami to buy it for him at a general store or something. The swordsman was actually venturing through the grassy area with the navigator; they sent them off together since Nami had excellent directional skills and Zoro, well, didn't.

"Oh, calm down already," Nami groaned as she jut waved some bugs away and walked on behind him, "Quit being such a baby. They're just bugs."

"A baby? These stupid worthless creatures are attacking me from all around and giving me itchy bumps all over my skin! 'Scuse me if I'm upset. AHH!" he shouted as he didn't hit one of the bugs in time and it flied off happily with a full tummy of Roronoa Zoro's blood. He growled and glared at the little pain in the--

"And of course we wouldn't want to damage Zoro's perfectly smooth tanned skin." Nami sounded sarcastic to his ears, except when mentioning the details of his skin; smooth and tanned.

He turned his head slowly and glared at her, letting a small growl escape his throat. She just sighed and continued to look annoyed.

"Look, there's nothing we can do about it. Just deal with them and clap them to death. The sooner we find the herb, the sooner we leave, okay?"

"Sure, that would be great. Except we've been in this fricking hellhole for hours now and we still haven't gotten anything! Other than more and more of these…damn…SONS OF A B—"

"ZORO!" Nami shouted, halting his curse, "Just calm down. The more you move around and make noise, the more attracting you are to the whole group of them." She saw the on-edge man in front of her freeze immediately. That is, until a small little creature landed on his neck and…

"AHHHHHHH!" he hollered as he began to jump around and pull out his swords.

"Z-Zoro!" Nami ran to him and placed her hands over his, restraining his sword movements, "I think you just need to calm down and take a break. This is only stressing you out. Come on, we'll find an open space and rest up a bit, alright? Let's go." She didn't let go of his hand as she led him deeper into the woods. He noticed this and blinked twice, then let it slide and a small smile crossed his face at the thought of freedom…

…Or maybe because of the woman leading him to freedom who happened to be holding his hand comfortably in her own…

In no less then five minutes, Nami had emerged from a clump of bushes and found a small clear circle of land under a tree on their path to the so-incredibly-important herb.

"Here's good," Nami broke the silence since Zoro was just enjoying the moment, "You can go sit under the tree for a bit."

He did as he was told but did not let go of her hand. He brought her over with him and only let go when he dropped down at the roots, not wanting to pull her down with him. After a few moments of loosening breathing patterns, Zoro saw Nami's feet beginning to carry her away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked a little too fast, concern evident in the tone he used. She stopped for a moment, then turned to explain.

"I'm just gonna go on ahead and try to find the herb so you can rest a bit. You don't need to come. I'll only be a minu—"

"You never know what's out there. Stay for a bit. I'll be up in a few moments anyway. I just want to cool down after I being attacked by those—"

"Okay!" She cut him off gleefully, knowing what he was going to say, but also glad to know he wanted her company. She sat down a little bit away from him, giving him space in case he didn't actually want her _with_ him with him. The silence seemed to sit well with them because for once it was calm. Not because of a fight, but just because of them relaxing together. It was peaceful. _Was_…

"Arg, **_damn_**." The Merry Go's first mate grumbled as quietly as possible, though his fellow crew mate heard. She turned her head to look at him and saw him attacking his arm with his nails.

"NO!" she scolded as she leapt over to him and brought his arm to her chest, "Don't!"

"Wh-why?" he tried to act calm since Nami looked serious and didn't seem to mind where his arm was.

"If you scratch it, you'll make it worse! It'll just get itchier and then bleed. It might even permanently mark your skin!"

"So? I don't care! I just want this annoying itch to…**piss off!**" he seemed to divide his attention between the arm Nami held and his neck, then gritted his teeth and scratched his neck harder then he had on his arm.

"Oh, quit it!" she shouted at him and pulled on his other arm too, "All your going to do is add to the problem!"

"So what should I do then?" he yelled back in annoyance.

"I'unno. Distract yourself." She suggested.

"HOW?" he asked, more like begged for an answer.

"I don't know! You come up with something."

"I can't! I'm too busy trying to think of a way to get rid of these stupid bumps on my body! Bleeding them out doesn't sound so bad right about no—"

"Ooh, that's it!" Nami threw her hands angrily down to her sides and gave Zoro one of those angry-cute looks that he had to admit, lived up to their label. But he was so distracted by her appearance, he didn't notice her movement onto his lap. Instantly, he snapped back.

"Wuh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?" he howled, trying to sound convincingly mad so he could convince himself he was and terminate his blush.

"I'm going…to distract you." She said in a low, calm tone. The redhead then wrapped her right arm around his neck and began to graze his neck-bite. At the same time, her left arm traveled down to his right and traced his arm-bite. Then, once her fingertips found what they were looking for, they began to rub in a small circular motion while she leaned in and passionately kissed him.

Zoro was lost for words and was about to attempt to struggle out of her grasp, but he felt the difference. The bites weren't bothering him anymore. All he could feel was her body in his lap, her cushion-like fingertips making his skin raise with goose bumps and her tender lips upon his own. So, he closed his eyes and shrugged. He responded with as much energy as a 'friendly kiss' was allowed.

After a few more moments passing, all he could think about was the kiss they were engaged in. His energy began to grow and he found more strength to use. He used this newly found energy to wrap his arms around her hips, which were almost straddling him, ever so gently so as not to seem as if her massage meant nothing. With nothing for one hand to do, Nami used it to rub through his nice aqua-green hair, bringing their lips even closer. She too was gaining more and more energy with each moment that was passing between them and was truly enjoying herself.

The swordsman at one point, when Nami moaned because he had attempt to french, roughly brought her body closer to his and rubbed his hands all over her shirt's fabric, as if trying to find the easiest way to rip it off. He was really getting into this scene, and he knew Nami was too. It was extremely pleasurable. Damn, if only they had done this earlier…

Nami arched her back as she slipped her lips off his for air. He felt her body move up and down very slightly due to her breathing. He prayed she didn't notice he knew. After a few moments of gasps from the two, Nami spoke,

"Did it work? Did I distract you?"

"You tell me." He teased with a wolfish grin before he lunged at her and hungrily grabbed her lips with his. The impact actually caused them to fall, with Zoro's hands under Nami who was in turn under him. His hands caught her head and hip, slowly trying to reach somewhere else… He gave her one hard kiss on the lips before he moved down to her neck and lavished his canvas with her mark. He felt her gripping his shirt as she moaned and her chest rising against his own. It only caused more unknown lust to stir within him and move his hands up and down her, to torture her in a way until she begged him to stop.

Just as the mosquitoes had done to him. Though if she did, he would have to find his own way to distract her, too. One even more…energetic.


End file.
